Moshikashite
by KatyMcMahon62
Summary: Un objet compromettant à été retrouvé dans la loge, pourtant la règle est simple : Pas de fille ! Qui l'a enfreint ? Aiba mène l'enquête... (OhMiya...)


**MOSHIKASHITE…**

Enfin seul ! Ohno esquissa un petit sourire en coin, son petit Nino était à lui !

Après avoir prit la peine de se lever et de verrouiller la porte de leur pièce spéciale, il revint aux côtés de son petit-ami trop absorbé dans sa partie de DS pour se rendre compte de la situation. Le leader attendit quelques secondes avant d'attaquer sa petite proie Ô combien appétissante ! Il commença par s'approcher furtivement puis doucement vint embrasser son cou, d'abord un puis deux et enfin une kyrielle de baisés qui finirent par déconcentrer le plus jeune.

- Oh-chan, pas ici. Tenta Nino. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas…

Oui peut être mais essayez d'empêcher un homme qui n'a pas mangé depuis des semaines à se jeter sur un très bon hamburger… Impossible ! D'autant plus que le dit hamburger en avait aussi sacrément envie… Résultat ?

- J'espère pour toi qu'on ne se fera pas capter… Capitula Nino.

Sitôt dit, Ohno fonça sur les lèvres de son petit-ami qu'il dévora littéralement. Il le fit basculer en arrière fier de pouvoir enfin goûter une nouvelle fois sa friandise favorite, celle qu'il n'avait pas put savourer depuis un sacré bout de temps.

Aiba salua une énième fois le staff avant de prendre le chemin du retour vers leur loge. Il soupira, enfin il pouvait se reposer avant leur show de ce soir. Á quelques pas de leur salle il croisa son aîné, un sourire étonnement béat.

- Eh bien ! Remarqua-t-il. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur Oh-chan.

- Tu n'as pas idée ! Chantonna celui-ci avant de disparaître en faisant quelques pas chassés.

Masaki ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleine dents, voir son leader aussi gaie lui réchauffer le cœur.

Il continu son chemin et entra dans la loge où se trouver encore Nino, celui-ci était assit sur le canapé et jouait silencieusement, néanmoins, Aiba distingua que les joues de son ami était étrangement rougie, il s'aperçu aussi que la fenêtre était ouverte.

- Tu te sens bien ? S'enquit-il légèrement inquiet.

Nino le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis faisant le lien il s'éclaircie la gorge avant de répondre.

- Oh ! Oui, oui, j'ai juste très chaud alors j'ai ouverts la fenêtre…

Le plus vieux leva un sourcil, il sembla réfléchir puis haussa finalement des épaules avant de s'installer à la table et de lire le dernier magazine animalier qu'il venait d'acheter.

Après quelques instants, Nino se retira afin de retrouver son petit-ami qui devait probablement être un train de se faire tirer le portrait… Chose qu'il n'aimerait rater pour rien au monde. Il laissa donc Aiba seul dans la pièce captivé par sa lecture. Celui-ci tomba sur un quizz qui l'intéressa fortement, mordu de ce genre de jeu il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de s'y adonner. Toutefois, sans stylo cela ne pouvait se faire. Il chercha alors avidement du regard avant d'en trouver un sur la table de maquillage. Il se leva vivement en s'en saisi, cependant son geste fut si rapide que le crayon lui échappa des mains et tomba directement dans la poubelle. Il soupira puis se baissa afin de le ramasser… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit se qui se trouva dans la petite et innocente corbeille. Á l'aide du stylo il prit la chose, gluante, usagée, nouée et terriblement dégoutante. Comment cela pouvait être dans cette pièce ?!

Après plusieurs minutes, tout le monde se retrouva dans la pièce. Masaki les y avait conviés. Tous étaient installés face au jeune homme qui restait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et tapant du pied en affichant une adorable expression agacée…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Aiba-chan ? Le questionna finalement Sho.

- Ce qu'il se passe ! S'écria-t-il de façon exagérée. Je sais que l'un d'entre vous le sait parfaitement !

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda calmement Matsujun.

- Vous connaissez la règle numéro UNE de cette pièce, pourtant quelqu'un l'a enfreinte.

- Celle de ne pas se promener nu ? Tenta Ohno.

- Non, celle-là c'est la deuxième. Le corrigea Nino.

- Ah ! Alors c'est quoi ?

- Celle qui dit qu'aucun d'entre nous n'amènera de fille ici pour faire des trucs salaces ! S'emporta Aiba.

- Qui te dit que l'un d'entre nous l'a fait ? S'enquit toujours aussi posément Jun.

- J'en ai la preuve !

Sur ses mots, il se retourna et attrapa un petit sac de congélation dans lequel il avait glissé l'objet et leur agita sous le nez en fronçant les sourcils.

- AH ! Aiba ! S'écria soudainement Sakurai. T'es malade de te trimballer avec ça !

- Je sais que cette chose appartient, enfin… a appartenu à l'un d'entre vous. Et je coincerai celui qui à fait ça !

Il balança le petit sac sur la petite table avant de saisir une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'il ajusta sur son nez.

- Ah non ! Dit brusquement Nino en écarquillant les yeux. L'inspecteur Aiba est revenu…

- On n'est pas parti. Renchéri Sho.

Jun se leva en soupirant puis vint s'installer sans un mot à la table. Aiba lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Interroge-moi maintenant. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi, alors plus vite tu en auras fini plus vite je pourrai me reposer tranquillement.

Masaki hocha la tête et s'empressa de s'asseoir en face se lui. De l'autre côté de la pièce Oh-chan jeta à regard à son petit-ami. Ils étaient mal ! Quand l'Inspecteur Aiba était de service, jamais il n'abandonnait l'affaire, il persévérait jusqu'à obtenir les réponses.

- Très bien ! Je vous rappel que vous avez le droit à un avocat si vous en jugez sa présence nécessaire… Tenta l'inspecteur subtilement.

- Je n'en ai nullement besoin.

- Ok… Où étiez-vous aujourd'hui aux alentours de quinze heures ?

- Au café du coin, j'ai commandé un café noir bien serré. Comment sais-tu que les faits se sont produis à cette heure là ?

- C'est simple ! J'ai quitté la pièce à quatorze heure quarante-cinq et j'en suis revenu à quinze heure huit précise. Le crime n'a put être commis que pendant ce lapse de temps.

- C'était court ! Remarqua discrètement Nino lui vouant un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son petit-ami.

- Vous dites, repris Aiba, que vous étiez en train de siroter un café… Y avait-il des témoins ?

- J'ai mieux que ça.

Jun glissa sa main dans sa poche et en ressorti le ticket de caisse sur lequel figuré la date et l'heure de sa commande. Aiba l'inspecta en détail puis lentement lui donna l'autorisation de se retirer. Il se retourna tout-à-coup en direction des trois autres et leur jeta des regards inquiétant... qui n'en demeuraient pas moins adorable évidemment.

- Sho-chan ! Hurla-t-il.

Le concerné se leva avec beaucoup de peine, se trainant jusqu'à la chaise de torture.

- Avez-vous besoin d'un avocat ? Proposa Masaki.

- Non merci Inspecteur. Sourit-il à pleine dent.

Aiba plissa les yeux, son expression était trop confiante. Était-il coupable ?

- Où étiez-vous au moment des faits ?

- Je fumais. Dit-il simplement.

- Oh ! Alors vous n'avez pas d'alibi ! Beugla-t-il.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas non plus de motivation. Surtout ces derniers temps, mais je suis sûr que vous le comprenez très bien Monsieur l'Inspecteur…

Aiba s'empourpra violemment. Bien sur qu'il le comprenait… Mais s'il ne l'interrogeait pas ce serait suspect et pas marrant qui puis est. Il s'éclaircie exagérément la gorge avant de reprendre.

- Très bien, je n'ai pas d'autre question, vous pouvez partir.

- C'est tout ! S'écria Nino.

- Prenez place au lieu de râler Monsieur Ninomiya.

Sho adressa un clin d'œil à son ami avant de lui laisser la place en riant à gorge déployée (limite flippant).

Nino s'installa, le cœur commençant à battre à vive allure, il ne devait pas vendre la mèche, coûte que coûte. Masaki ouvra la bouche toutefois, il le coupa immédiatement.

- Pas d'avocat ! Et j'étais aux toilettes !

- Okay… Mais voyez-vous, j'ai d'autres questions pour vous.

- Pourquoi ? S'étrangla le plus jeune.

- Parce que vous êtes mon suspect numéro un. Rappelez-vous. Quand je vous ais quitté vous étiez à gauche du canapé et quand je suis revenu vous étiez sur sa droite.

- C'est n'import-

- De plus ! Vous aviez les joues étrangement rouges et vous plaigniez de la température de la pièce. Toutes les preuves sont contre vous.

Ohno se redressa promptement, le regard faisant des allers retours entre son petit-ami et l'inspecteur. Il n'était pas en bonne posture, il fallait faire quelque chose !

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? Reparti Aiba.

Le jeune criminel ne pipa mot, il aurait aimé tourner la situation en sortant une de ses répliques de bratt mais il devait l'avouer… il était coincé.

- C'est bon j'av-

- C'est moi !

Le silence retomba instantanément dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournant vers le plus âgé, le leader.

- Pas la peine de torturer le bébé. J'avoue, c'est le mien. J'ai fais ça ici avec quelqu'un.

- Comment tu as pu nous cacher ça Riidâ ? Sourit malicieusement Matsumoto en entourant ses épaules de son bras. Dis-moi tout ! Elle est sexy ?

- Oh ça oui ! Répondit-il en braquant ses prunelles sur celles de son petit-ami. Elle est même carrément tout ce que j'avais espéré.

Nino baissa les yeux, un sourire ornant timidement ses lèvres, il savait parfaitement se rattraper…

Après avoir tenté de répondre à l'attaque de questions de Jun et présenté ses excuses à l'Inspecteur Aiba qui s'était auto-félicité, il retrouva son petit-ami dans le couloir.

- Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû la jeter ailleurs. Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu as de la chance que ce soit Masaki qui l'ait trouvé ! S'emporta Nino. Néanmoins… tu as aussi de la chance d'être aussi mignon.

- Eh ?

- Tu nous as mis dans l'embarras cette fois. Reprit-il plus sérieusement. Je ne veux pas qu'ils découvrent notre relation à cause d'une bourde. Je veux leur annoncer dans les meilleures conditions.

- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de le faire se soir ?

- Tu es sérieux ? Je croyais que tu voulais attendre qu'ils soient prêts ?

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Je t'aime et je sais qu'ils nous aiment aussi. J'ai confiance en eux…

Nino senti son cœur exploser. Il n'était peut être pas très bavard mais quand il parlait d'eux il surpassait tous les plus grands orateurs.

- Okay. Sourit-il avant d'ajouter. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Oh-chan étira promptement ses lèvres en un magnifique sourire puis jeta quelques regards autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit le plus jeune.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa d'abord chastement puis finalement avec plus d'entrain. Nino le laissa faire, même lorsqu'il l'entraina vers la porte du placard à balais à quelques pas de là. Le plus âgé, ne pouvant décemment plus lâcher la bouche de son petit-ami, ouvrit à la hâte la porte du placard, un cri se fit brusquement entendre. Nino se décolla promptement de son homme non sans ouvrir très grand la bouche, la surprise peinte sur son visage, la même qui avait élu domicile sur celui de Satoshi dont les yeux étaient à présent braqués sur un Sho enlaçant étroitement un Aiba à moitié nu tentant déjà de se couvrir du T-shirt de son partenaire…

Tous les quatre demeurèrent dans un silence complet, ils étaient tellement choqués qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le plus jeune du groupe sortir de la loge et les dépasser comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous n'avez pas faim ?

Proposa-t-il avant de continuer son chemin laissant ses amis tous bouche bée et incapable de prononcer le moindre son… ;)


End file.
